Lips Of An Angel
by LostSoulSaveMe
Summary: Part 2 of 3. Emma and Regina love each other, it's simple right? They'd broken up due to one main reason. Men. Two men. Two annoying men that they pretended to love to make every else happy. What happens when a phone call at four in the morning changes their relationship plans?


_**A/N| I got bored, okay? And it's shit.. but. Oh well. **__**SwanQueen One-Shot.**_

* * *

Emma's phone rang on the bedside table, she looked over to her sleeping boyfriend and slid out of bed, grabbed her phone and walked out of the room.

"Regina, why you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now."

_"Emma?"_

Emma heard the soft sounds of sniffles and whimpering. "Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay? I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud"

_"I love you." _Came the muffled response.

"Well, Hook's in the next room, sometimes I wish he was you. I guess we never really moved on. It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak. And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel."

* * *

_Emma knocked loudly on the door of the mansion, stepping back she almost stumbled back down the two steps if she hadn't of grabbed the pillar and leaned against it. _

_Regina opened the door and worry flooded her eyes as she pulled her robe tighter around her. "Emma, what are you doing here?"_

_Emma didn't see the need to reply, she walked inside and Regina frowned, following her after shutting the door._

_The blonde finally spoke after a minute of silence. "I love you, Regina." _

_"You're drunk, and I don't think Hen-"_

_"Henry's with Mary-Margaret and David." Emma said, cutting her ex lover off. "Just, hear me out."_

_Regina gestured for Emma to sit and the blonde took her jacket off, hanging it in it's rightful place before toeing her shoes off and going into the family room in her socked feet, knowing how much Regina hated when she tracked dirt into the house._

_Emma sat and left room for Regina on the seat beside her, but the brunette sat clear across the room, looking at the blonde. _

_"Regina... Who was at the door?" A males voice traveled through to the family room as footsteps were heard on the stairs._

_"It's Emma, go back up to bed, Robin." Regina said dismissively._

* * *

"It's funny that you're calling me tonight.."

_"I dreamt of you." _Regina's husky voice was like music to Emma's ears.

"I dreamt of you too. Does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight?"

_"Does _he_?" _The brunette asked.

"No I don't think he has a clue." Emma smiled softly, looking towards the bedroom before opening the draw of her desk, looking at a photo of herself, Henry and Regina.

* * *

_"What's she doing here so late? Is Henry okay?" Robin asked, walking into the room._

_"Henry's fine, just.. I can see I interrupted.." Emma got up, walking to the door, she grabbed her jacket and shoes before walking out of the house, not bothering to put her items back on inside the house. _

_"Robin, I'll be upstairs in a minute, I just need to talk to Emma." Regina said, walking out after the blonde and pulling the door shut behind them._

_Emma, clumsy as she was, that time ten was her drunk, she had one arm in her jacket, whilst hopping on one foot trying to pull her shoes on... The wrong feet._

_"Miss Swan. Stop."_

_Emma turned quickly and lost her footing, falling flat on her butt._

_Regina rushed over, helping the blonde up. As soon as they were both standing upright, they were a breath apart. "Emma.." Regina breathed out._

_"Don't..." Emma shook her head a little and caressed Regina's cheek, the brunette leaning into it made Emma's heart pick up pace and she leaned forward, claiming the brunettes lips as her own._

_Regina put her hand on Emma's shoulder, knowing she should push the blonde away, but found herself bunching her fist against Emma's shoulder instead. _

* * *

_"We shouldn't of done that, Emma." _Regina said, bringing Emma down to reality.

"Y-You really didn't want to?"

_"More then anything did I want to, Emma, but we cheated on our partners, that can't happen again."_

"Then I'll leave-"

"Who are you talking to, Love?" Hook asked coming up behind Emma, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Regina, work stuff, y'know?" Emma lied quickly.

"At this time? Save it for the morning, come back to bed." He said, pressing his lips to her shoulder slowly, trailing them up Emma's neck.

"Not now, just.. Go back to bed." Emma said, rolling her shoulders with a shudder of distaste.

_"He's right, Emma, go to bed."_

Emma was surprised by the sound of the dial tone in her ear. She dropped her phone on the desk and turned to the man she'd only used as a distraction the whole time.

"Lets go to bed." Emma said, walking back to the room, her heart breaking a little more as she thought of Regina that night instead of the man above her in her bed.

* * *

She faked her climax, and once Hook was asleep once more, Emma slid out of bed, pulling some running clothes on and some trainers before leaving the apartment, taking off into a sprint to clear her mind. When she got to the pier, the sun was just rising.

Emma's breath got caught in her throat at the sight in front of her, not the sunrise itself, but the brunette in front of her.

"Regina." Emma whispered and Regina spun quickly, looking to Emma who approached slowly.

"Emma, shouldn't you be in bed with your boyfriend?"

"Shouldn't _you_?" Emma smirked.

"Well..."

"I know Regina.. I know, but.. Hook's not... You." She finished slowly.

"And Robin isn't you, Dear." Regina said, stepping closer to Emma.

Emma smiled and surged forward, connecting their lips passionately. All their lust, love, anger for their 'partners', were poured into the kiss. Only stopping when air became desperate.

"I'm leaving Hood"

"I'm leaving Hook"

They said at the same time and chuckled before kissing once more.

* * *

_**A/N| Okay, I got REALLY bored... .-. Review, please?**_


End file.
